The beneficial properties of fiber as part of the daily diet have been more and more recognised during the last decades. They comprise soluble and non-soluble parts of food that are not digested by the enzymes of the gastrointestinal tract it has been shown that fiber plays a role in the prevention of certain large-intestine diseases, including cancer of the colon and diverticulitis. Certain fiber is reported to reduce cholesterol in serum and liver, regulate large bowel and to increase stool bulk.
From WO 9728700 (Société des Produits Nestlé) the skilled person can learn that soluble fiber may contribute to the maintenance of increased blood glucose levels, delay the onset of hypoglycemia and prevent acid reflux during exercise.
Specific soluble fiber has been suspected to slow down absorbtion of glucose in the gastro-intestinal tract and, more importantly, to prevent high glucose plasma peaks after consumption of a starchy material containing meal. This led to the further cognition that it may be the solubility of the fiber that actually influences the absorption rate of glucose.
As a consequence, EP 127287 (Nabisco Brands Inc.) teaches that a ready-to-eat food product preferably comprises 8-12% guar gum, a highly soluble fiber, besides other ingredients, in order to reduce insulin and permitting smooth blood sugar fluctuations. However true this may be, guar gum is a fiber which
contributes to an unpleasant taste and it is not wished, also for “good-manufacturer's” reasons, to add this fiber in such high amounts.
In view of this and other prior art, it is wished to deliver the beneficial effect of highly viscous, soluble fiber by a food product, while the amount of the viscous soluble fiber in the food product is relatively small.
In other words, it is an objective to achieve a high viscosity in a food product by synergistically enhancing the viscosity effect of the soluble fiber present in the food product.
In particular, it is an objective of the present invention to achieve a high viscosity in a food product by using only small amounts of high-viscosity soluble fiber.
Since one of the beneficial effects of viscous soluble fiber is to slow down glucose absorption, it is wished to provide a food product, that is suitable to uphold beneficial blood glucose levels for prolonged time or to support and/or increase an athlete's performance or the endurance of an athlete.
It is a further object to provide a food product with a fiber composition or plant ingredients that procures a high viscosity to the food product.
In parallel, the food product must have a good texture, mouthfeel and overall organoleptic properties. In particular, the food product should not have bad taste owing to the presence of viscous soluble fiber.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a food product, wherein the carbohydrates, for example glucose, are only slowly released in the gastro-intestinal tract. Such a food product would also be beneficial for diabetic patients, because hyperglycemia is avoided and energy is provided within a prolonged time span. It is wished to have such a food product, because it would, in addition, have a positive consequence of better food intake control, appetite reduction and slimming.
The present invention addresses the problems set out above.